My Girl
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up for Elijah. Klaus finds out he can use her to stop the Salvatore's once and for all but what happens when she begins to fall for one of them.What powers does she hold that makes Klaus want her so badly? rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, the books or the TV series. **

**Finn takes sides with his siblings instead of Ester which means he does not die. **

* * *

**Seventeen year old Elijah chuckled slightly, as he watched a eleven year old Kol and a seven year old Henrik practise with their fathers swords. Their mother had warned them to stay close to the hut as supper would be ready soon. A thirteen year old Niklaus looking up from the sword he was polishing and gasped. His blue eyes went wide as his jaw dropped slightly. Both finn and Elijah looked up at their younger brother confused**

''**Who are they?'' Kol smirked looking over Elijah's shoulder slightly. Elijah turned his head down towards the forest where he saw four girls sat underneath the old white oak tree. They were laughing and braiding each others hair**

''**They're the new girls in town, the Jamesons apparently. I heard father over talking with their parents the other night. I think they're staying here from now on'' Henrik explained. All his older brothers scoffed as they turned to face him with amusement written on their faces and a hint of surprise in their eyes.**

''**Our little brother is smarter than he looks. So tell us wise one, what are the names of these beautiful maidens'' fifteen year old Finn chuckled, mocking Henrik slightly. Henrik frowned in his older brothers direction**

''**I know that the one on the far left with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing the red dress is Charlotte and the one in the green dress with brown hair and brown eyes is Kassandra, she's the second eldest of the four but I don't know which out of the other two is Rose or which one is Skye'' Henrik smirked at Finn as surprise over took his older brothers emotions. Elijah snorted at Henriks response. Kol turned round to look at the girls once more the unknown girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up towards him and smiled slightly. He grinned back before his attention was torn from her by his mother calling him and his brothers in for something to eat.**

**As usual this were silent around the Mikaelson table. No one dare said a word incase Mikael was in one of his moods and snapped at them but tonight Rebekah decided to be brave and take a chance knowing her father would never physically harm her.**

''**I saw the new girls sitting at the white oak tree today, the ones you told me about father, the Jameson girls. They're very pretty'' Rebekah said quietly. Elijah's eyes met Finn who immediately turned to look at Niklaus who looked at Kol. Why had their father told Rebekah about the girls and not them?**

''**Were they nice to you?'' Mikael asked sounding as though he wasn't actually interested but was trying to break the silence by adding conversation**

''**Yes the eldest Skye, someone bumped into me and I dropped my furs, she helped me pick them up. They have brothers as well you know. I only met one of the brothers today though, he said hello to me then walked off. He had dark hair and very pretty blue eyes'' Rebekah replied glancing up at her father to try and sense his reaction**

''**I knew James had a few sons. I've only ever met the eldest Hadley but I've heard stories of the twins Leo and Lucien, your description of the brother you met sounds like it might be one of the twins. Stay away from those two, their trouble from what their father tells me'' Mikael's voice had a threatening edge to it as he addressed Rebekah, which made her older brothers frown. No one threatened their sister, not even Mikael.**

''**Did you boys know of these new females in town?'' ester asked glancing round at her sons**

''**No mother, we saw them today but unfortunately we did not know who they were'' Finn replied.**

''**So father, are their family here on business or here to stay?'' Niklaus asked looking over at Mikael**

''**Why so many questions Niklaus!'' Mikael growled. Ester glared slightly at Mikael as Niklaus dropped his gaze down to his lap**

''**Business if you must know, but yes, they do plan on staying here and settling down once they get to know the area'' Mikael finally answered Niklaus' question. Elijah felt Niklaus relax beside him. He looked towards his little brother and offered him a kind smile, he knew that Mikael's ill temper was more often than not directed towards Niklaus, even when Kol had spilt the bucket of water all over the hut if was Niklaus who got the blame and the beating from Mikael.**

**Rebekah and Ester washed up while Mikael went off to a meeting with the elders of he town, to welcome James into the council. Elijah sat on a fallen tree outside as his brothers sat around a fire laughing at a joke Kol had told.**

''**Do you mind if I join you?'' a sweet and innocent voice drifted into his ears. He turned his head to face the same dark hair and dark eyed girl Jameson daughter he'd seen with her sisters earlier today. Her beauty startled him almost as the sun made her paper pale skin glow slightly.**

''**Of course not, please sit'' Elijah smiled using his hand to gestured to the empty space beside him**

''**Forgive me I did not get a chance to introduce myself today, I'm Skylar Jameson, or to my siblings and mother just Skye. You must be Elijah Mikaelson, I met your father last night. He scared me'' she smiled her brown eyes reflecting the moonlight**

''**He scares us all, and yes, I am Elijah. Pleasure to meet you'' he smiled taking one of her hands from her lap and kissing her knuckles softly. She looked down as a blush erupted in her cheeks making Elijah smile.**

''**So are you the eldest of your siblings?'' she asked trying to take her mind off the feeling of his lips on her hand as she felt more blood rushing to her cheeks turning them an even darker shade of red.**

''**Yes, over by the fire is Finn, Niklaus and Kol. My youngest brother Henrik is inside with my only sister Rebekah'' Elijah smiled turning round to his legs were either side of the tree and pointed at each of his brothers. Kol being Kol, looked up and winked at Elijah who immediately glared back at his younger brother, Skye could tell Kol was the irritating brother, much like her younger twin brothers. Skye copied his actions so she was now face to face with him. A unknown wolf whistle broke out from beside the fire. Both teens turned their heads to glare at the trio of Elijah's brothers. Both Kol and finn had their eyes on Niklaus who was looking down at the ground, not wanting to meet Elijah's hard glare, even from a distance they could see their shoulders shaking in laughter. Both knew without a doubt, it was Niklaus who had made the wolf whistle.**

''**I'll get him for that later'' Elijah grinned at Skye ''So what about you, are you the oldest in your family?'' **

**Skye shook her head ''Hadley is the eldest; then it's me, then the twins Leo and Lucien, then Kassandra, then Charlotte and finally Rose. I had an older brother though, he was born between mine and Hadley's birth, that's why their such a big age gap between us. He died after falling from a very high tree and breaking his neck. My mother had never really got over it, neither has my father I suppose and that is why he's sometimes violent towards Hadley, as if he blames Hadley for taking him out that day and convincing him to climb the tree''**

''**What was his name?'' Elijah noticed sadness pour into Skye's eyes as she spoke of her older brother.**

''**Markus, he was six, Hadley was nine and I was three. Leo and Lucien had just been born if I remember correctly'' Skye replied trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling out**

''**If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?'' Elijah asked his head leaning to the side in a confused manner**

''**Sixteen but I'll be seventeen soon'' she smirked. A smile broke upon Elijah's face, **_**perfect age**_

''**Skye, gather everyone together. Time to come in now, it's getting dark'' they heard Hadley shout from the hut behind them. This was the first time Elijah had gotten a good look at the male his father had been talking about earlier. Hadley was well built, slightly taller than Elijah with shoulder length sandy brown hair and light blue eyes, unlike Skye's. Two dark hair boys walked into the hut after Hadley, Elijah guessed that they were Leo and Lucien as they sure looked a like**

''**Well I shall hopefully see you tomorrow, Elijah'' she smiled swinging her leg round to the other side so as she facing Elijah's brothers**

''**I sure hope so Skye. Goodnight'' he smiled as she stood up. She turned round and smiled back down at him as their eyes met**

''**Goodnight'' she sighed softly, her voice instantly set something off in Elijah but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. **

**After Skye was in the house, it took only a matter of seconds before his brothers were crowding around him chuckling as they whispered stuff to him about her or teasing him about how cute they looked together. Mikael's voice rang through the silence, making each of the boys jump as he ordered them inside. Mikael gave his sons a stern look as they walked past him and into the hut. Elijah felt a hand on his forearm. He looked up and saw it was Mikaels**

''**Stay away from them Elijah, they are not what they seem.'' Mikael's voice was dark and cold as he addressed his eldest son. Elijah glanced from his father to his mother confused as she entered the room**

''**They are dark angels, they dwell in dark magic. Be aware, look out for your siblings when they are around. We cannot afford to give them more power, your mother and Ayana have been able to put up protections around the house so they can't get in'' Mikael explained but Ester still looked slightly uncomfortable.**

''**Unfortunately we can't be cooped up in this house forever and we do know that they are the originals of their kind so they are strong but we have no idea just how strong so please try and keep away from them and keep your siblings safe, especially Rebekah'' Ester said with an almost pleading tone to her voice as she placed her hand upon Elijah's cheek as Mikael released his sons arm. Rebekah was Elijah's only sister, he'd die before he let anything happen to her. He spied Niklaus and Finn from over his mother shoulder, they were staring from the doorway that lead into the second bedroom but one glare from Mikael had them both scampering towards the bed. **

**Elijah made his way into the bedroom followed by his mother as she came to kiss Rebekah and Henrik goodnight, the other four boys were far too old for it. **

''**It's rude to listen in on conversations you two, you should know that by now'' Ester chuckled slightly looking at Finn and Niklaus who sat up straight in the bed looking as innocent as they could. Finn had managed to look slightly innocent, Niklaus on the other hand still had a sly smirk upon his lips that oozed mischief. Elijah chuckled to himself as he noticed his brother had failed miserably.**

''**I'm relying on you four, your not young boys anymore, even your grown up now Kol. The Jamesons are a serious threat towards our family. By all means get under their radar and find out what they want before someone gets hurt, but try not to be the one that ends up getting killed and make sure you protect Rebekah and Henrik, they're still only little'' Ester smiled at her sons. Elijah changed into his night tunic and climbed in beside a nine year old Rebekah, who immediately snuggled against him for warmth. He looked up and caught Ester standing in the doorway, smiling at Rebekah's reaction before exiting the room. Niklaus rolled over onto his other side to face Elijah, his light blue eyes connected with Elijah's as he stared over the top of Rebekah's platinum blonde hair.**

''**Do you think it's true, do you really think they are evil?'' Niklaus questioned a frown across his face and a slight hint of concern in his eyes. Elijah's shrugged trying not to wake Rebekah**

''**Who knows? I know mother and father would not lie to us, and mother certainly would not speak to us in that tone of voice unless she was deeply worried or scared almost'' Elijah whispered. His eyes glanced behind Niklaus to Finn who was lying on his side with his back to his brothers.**

''**They didn't seem evil. Charlotte seemed quite nice when I spoke to her today, and you looked like your conversation with Skylar was pleasant'' Niklaus smiled. Elijah smirked slightly at the thirteen year olds innocence.**

''**Nothing ever seems evil at first Niklaus, you'll learn that over time. Now we have a long day tomorrow, try and get some sleep'' Elijah smiled gently at his younger brother as he could see Niklaus' eyes begin to fall with exhaustion**

''**Goodnight Elijah'' Niklaus yawned rolling onto his other side to he was facing Finn's back**

''**Goodnight Niklaus'' Elijah whispered into the darkness as their mother put out the fire in the main room that lit both of the room plus the main room.**

**Sleep seemed impossible for Elijah, as he tried to get his head around the information he'd received. Skylar was a creature of the dark, but she seemed so nice and innocent. The words he spoke earlier to Niklaus stuck in his head. His stared up at the ceiling that was enveloped in the darkness. Rebekah's blonde hair was sprawled over his shoulder as her forehead lay against his shoulder gently. He heard the deep breathing of Kol from the other side of Finn also Niklaus' occasional light snores as he moved into a new position. He listened closely for Henrik's breathing and faintly heard it from beside Kol. **

''**Elijah, you awake?'' Finn's voice cut through the silence in a soft whisper. Elijah turned his head to the side to stare over the heads of Rebekah and Niklaus to look at finn.**

''**Haven't been able to sleep Finn'' Elijah replied. A grin spread along Finn's face**

''**Me too. You know you are going to have to stay away from Skye now, no matter how you feel about her. They are like nothing we've even encountered. They had all of the elders on edge, which means, they are highly dangerous and untrustworthy'' Finn warned his older brother**

''**Finn I know, just protect these four and I'll deal with the rest, do not let Niklaus out of your sight tomorrow. You know he has an appetite for destruction. Last thing we need is him getting another beating from father'' Elijah sighed looking down at a peacefully sleeping Niklaus, his eyes was still slightly swollen from the last beating Mikael had gave him, Kol's burst lip was also starting to heal. Both had chased a few of the wild horses in the field through the village, almost seriously hurting a small child. Both of the boys got punished for their actions, Niklaus got it worse because he was the eldest out of the pair.**

''**What will you do?'' Finn asked with a slight look of confusion**

''**I'll do as mother asked. I'll get under their radar and find out why they are here and what they want, if anybody is going to get hurt Finn, then it shall be me, I will not have you all in danger also. Just keep an eye on them tomorrow, especially Niklaus. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you'' elijah admitted openly. He felt a small hand grip a tight hold on his that lay upon his abdomen, as he looked down, he saw Rebekah's blue eyes looking up at him. Still heavy from sleep but her lips spread into a wide smile. Elijah smiled down at her**

''**You don't have to worry about us Elijah, let us all help. We couldn't live if something happened to you'' Rebekah leaned up and placed a small kiss upon her older brother's cheek. He chuckled softly.**

''**Sorry to have woken you Rebekah, try and get some more sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning'' Finn smiled at his sister. **

**As Rebekah's eyes closed once again in sleep. Elijah looked up to see Finn once more. His younger brothers eyes were filled with concern and fear as he had no idea what his older brother was getting himself into.**

''**Like I said Finn you keep an eye on them tomorrow, I'll make sure none of you gets hurt. I promise'' **

(Present Day)

Angry heels clicked their way along one of the many hallways in the Mikaelson Mansion. It was obvious to the ears of the brothers that Rebekah had just gotten home and something had displeased her

''Kol!'' the four boys winced as their sister's harsh shriek pierced their ear drums. Elijah, Finn and Klaus turned round to look at Kol with confused looks on their faces ''Kol Mikaelson, I know you're here. If you do not show your face in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna turn this house upside down until I find you, and when I do you'll be sorry''

''What did you do?'' Finn mouthed angrily to Kol who shrugged in reply. The door banged open - almost falling from their hinges - as Kol made a dash to hide himself behind Klaus who chuckled in a dark manner.

Rebekah stood in the door way. Black veins swimming under her dark eyes as her fangs erupted to meet her bottom lip as she stared at her brothers, not seeing Kol at first.

''Rebekah, back so soon. Drink?'' Finn broke the silence. Rebekah fixed an evil glare on him that made him wince slightly. Elijah had to bite his tongue to stop himself from sniggering or else he would find himself on Rebekah's hit list also, and the brothers knew well, it was not a list you wanted to be on.

''Where is Kol?'' She snarled. Finn had to fight with himself not to look behind Klaus, as he could tell if Rebekah got her hands on Kol, she would rip him apart.

''Haven't seen him, have you Nik?'' Elijah tried to keep his voice calm and collective as he knew Rebekah could easily pick out a liar. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention to Klaus who was twiddling a coin between his fingers

''Nope I have not darling brother'' Klaus smirked, Elijah and Finn saw Kol breath a sigh of relief but they both knew he'd done it too soon as Klaus tossed the coin in the air, and immediately allowed it slip through his fingers on purpose. He crouched down slowly to pick it up revealing Kol to Rebekah. Rebekah's eyes filled with anger and hatred as she stared at Kol who had a look of worry upon his face. Elijah and Finn both sniggered slightly at Kol's expression, if there were anyone to make any one of the original brothers scared, it was their baby sister.

''Whoops'' Klaus sniggered moving to stand next to Elijah as Rebekah lunged at Kol

''What the hell has you so angry?'' Kol shouted as he dodged Rebekah's attack swiftly.

''You telling all the boys at school that I was cheap, now they're all over me like dogs in heat. I could kill you Kol Mikaelson'' Rebekah growled. Kol felt his brothers glare at him as they never thought he'd be so cruel, especially where Rebekah was concerned.

''No! What I said was that it doesn't take a lot to get your attention. I would never say you were cheap, you're my sister of course your not cheep Bekah'' Kol said just as Rebekah picked up a vase to throw at him. As Rebekah stopped Elijah quickly took the vase from her, as Kol was standing near one of the many windows that went from floor to roof in the mansion and if that broke they'd all get covered in glass. Rebekah looked at Kol confused

''And the reason why they are all over you, have you seen you? Your hot and I don't swing that way, but if I did, you'd be the first girl I'd go to'' Sage's voice rang out from behind Finn. Everyone had forgotten she was there until she spoke up. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Sage as even when the red head was throwing compliments at her she still hated her and thought badly of her.

Niklaus smirked as Rebekah made her way towards Elijah. The plea in her eyes mixed with the pout on her lips indicated a maximum of two things. Either he'd done something she didn't approve of or she wanted something. Elijah knew this also as he looked down at his younger sister with his eyebrows raised

''Yes, Rebekah?'' his voice was calm as he studied his younger sisters face curiously.

''There's a school dance next week and I need a chaperone. I'm choosing you, because I don't trust Klaus or Kol not to start a fight and I know that Finn will want to bring Sage along and I only have one extra ticket'' Rebekah smiled up at her eldest brother. Kol sniggered slightly at the thought of Elijah going to a high school dance. Klaus had to bite his lip to stop from laughing too loud as the thought also crossed his mind

''Can't you get a date to take you?'' Elijah asked sipping the glass of whiskey in his hand.

''No because someone'' Rebekah glared at kol who stood defenceless ''ruined the chances of me ever going with the boy that I actually like'' she huffed. Klaus' eyes narrowed at the thought of her liking a human.

''You could always compel him'' sage suggested. Rebekah spun on her heel to face her

''He's friends with the doppelganger so he's high on vervain. So what do you say big brother, Elena will be there and so will Caroline'' Rebekah smirked at Elijah but everyone in the room knew it was meant for Klaus who glared at the back of his younger sisters head

''I'll take you seeing as you don't trust these two and Mr Mute here, won't give you and answer'' Finn grinned at his older brother

''No it's fine I'll take her, but we do things my way, understand?'' elijah warned Rebekah

''I get it; no biting, no torturing, no harassing Elena'' Rebekah sighed as she counted the things off with her fingers

''So basically if you go with him, no fun'' Kol smirked at Elijah who narrowed his eyes slightly in replied. Klaus reacted into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet before handing Rebekah one of his many credit cards

''Go buy something nice for the dance'' she kissed Elijah's cheek then Klaus' as a way of saying thank you before making her way towards the front door

''I can't wait to see how you handle Rebekah on your own'' Finn chuckled towards Elijah as he and Sage made their way out into the garden

If he was honest with himself, Elijah was slightly dreading it but someone had to keep Rebekah on a tight leash and only him or Finn would be able to do that.


	2. Marialena

Seventeen year old Maria flung her rucksack onto the floor of her new room, it had already been set up by her mother and just needed a lick of paint. She was beginning to miss phoenix already, but she knew once her aunts new boyfriend found out what she was then she would have to move. Never know who they might tell. Mystic falls was where her mum grew up. She looked out the window at the back yard. It was nothing like they had in phoenix but it was a whole lot bigger than the one they had in Madrid. She walked downstairs to see her aunt still on the phone to the estate agents discussing the job interview she was going for later.

''I'm going out, be back in a bit'' Maria smiled grabbing her new leather jacket from the staircase. Her mum looked round and nodded as if to say goodbye. Maria stepped out into the warm summer air.

Mystic falls was a rather small town although from the stories she'd heard about it from her friends, this small town had a lot of suspicious things going on within it. It was one of the reasons her aunt decided to move here. She made her way across the road and down towards the mystic grill. She stepped inside and saw many couple sitting at the booths drinking and laughing. She walked straight over to the bar without taking a second glance at anyone as the scent of their blood filled her nose. She was turned into a vampire at just five years old by one of her family's oldest friends as a way of protecting her. Her mother cast a spell on her that meant she'd still be able to grow but stop the moment she reached seventeen. She was really almost a thousand years old.

She sat down on one of the many bar stools the lined the outside of the bar and waited for someone to come and serve her. A cute blond guy made his way towards her.

''What can I get you?'' he asked placing his hands on the bar after he swung the towel over his shoulder. The scent of his blood hit her nose immediately, her brows knitted together as a strange substance was mixed with the smell of her blood, it took her a few minutes to process exactly what the smell was, vervain. She groaned slightly knowing she wouldn't be able to enjoy a snack in the alley way outside the grill as this town was obviously fully aware of vampires.

''A water please'' she smiled. He nodded before turning round and filling a glass filled with water before placing it infront of her. The scent of vervain radiated from the water and attacked her senses almost immediately. Fortunately for her, she was a hybrid so vervain only effected her if it was in someone's blood. The blonde watched her as she took a big gulp of the water. She immediately saw his shoulders relax as she forced the liquid down her throat only burning her slightly like she'd eaten a hot curry. Out the corner of her eye she saw a male with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes watching her intently. She recognised the ring on his finger and immediately identified him as a Salvatore. She'd met stefan a few times, so by her guess, this was his brother Damon

''Quit staring Damon Salvatore. People might think you fancy me, and we both know how creepy that would look considering you look twenty five and I look no older than seventeen'' her voice was filled with amusement as she kept her eyes on the water forcing herself not to look up at Damon who sat looking at her in shock, he noticed the English accent almost immediately. He moved over to the bar stool next to her

''How do you know my name?'' he asked cocking his head to the side, his eyes filled with confusion

''Ask Stefan I'm sure he'll tell you. How is the old retired ripper anyway? Been a long time I'll have to pop round sometime and see him'' she smirked seeing clear shock and confusion upon his face

''Okay so you know my brother, which means you recognised my ring and immediately placed me as Damon, nice work'' he smirked back

''Got it in one Salvatore.'' she smiled towards him. She had to admit, what all the girls were saying were true. He was incredulously handsome even from the distance and now he looked even better close up. His bright blue eyes almost had a silver effect around his pupil that looked like solid glass

''So you know who I am but who are you?'' he asked

''Marialena, but I get called Maria, only my grandfather called me my full name.'' she smiled turning towards him

''So what are you? your not a witch as you don't have a heart beat or a pulse; yet your not a vampire because I can smell the vervain in your drink and from the gulp you took earlier, if you were a vampire your throat would be incinerated'' damon smirked with a questioning look in his eyes

''You don't need to know what I am, all you need to know is I'm very old and extremely dangerous, plus I'm the only one of my kind that I know of, so don't push me.'' her drew her eyes from his face to stare at the water once more. Damon looked a bit taken a back when it began to bubble, she immediately took her hands from the glass the bubbles stopped

''What bring you to mystic falls then?'' he asked with a slight worried tone in his voice. A chuckle shook her shoulder slightly as she knew exactly why he was asking the question.

''Fancied a change of scene and my mum grew up here so she thought this would be the best place to move. Don't worry, I'm not after your precious doppelganger if that's what your worried about, she's safe as far as I'm concerned. But I've heard she doesn't like supernatural beings other than vampires, so warn her not to cross me, things could get messy'' Maria smiled before sliding off the bar stool and leaving a $5 bill for the waiter behind the counter

''Keep the change gorgeous, I'll see you around Salvatore, tell your brother I'm in town and tell him I said hi'' she winked before making her way towards the exit feeling Damon and the blond guys eyes on her as she walked off. She stepped out the door and immediately banged into someone

''Watch where your going!'' a male voice snapped. She glared up at him as his brown eyes widened in shock and fear. She noticed a girl behind him with blonde hair and blue eyes, the complete opposite to the male infront of her, he had dark hair and dark eyes, much like herself.

''You watch it, you were the one texting whilst walking. You know that's dangerous for someone like you'' she snarled

''What do you mean someone like me?'' Kol snarled getting right in her face. He was a good bit taller than her and she couldn't sense a heart beat so she knew he was a vampire but she still didn't back down. She was a hybrid, she could take him on easily

''Someone brain dead'' she snapped in reply before turning round and walking the opposite direction

''Kol was that who I think it was'?' Rebekah asked from behind him watching the brunette girl walk away

''If it wasn't, it's another bloody doppelganger. We need to warn Nik and Elijah, there's no way she's just a human. She was able to knock me back a bit when she fell into me, she must be something else entirely. I think we better keep an eye on our new little friend'' Kol said as he returned to his text to Elijah.

''So what do you think she is?'' Rebekah asked as the brunette disappeared out of sight.

''I have no idea, far too strong to be a werewolf, she's even too strong to be a vampire, hybrid maybe?'' Kol sounded unsure and as gave Rebekah his reply

''Oh Nik will love that, I'd better phone him, tell him to get here ASAP'' Rebekah said pulling out her new blackberry curve from her white leather jacket pocket and scrolling down her contacts till she got to her older brothers name.

To her surprise he picked up on the second ring.

''What is it Rebekah? I'm busy just now'' His voice sounded irritated as he addressed her

''Nik, I think there's something you need to know, now!'' she replied to her older brother's question

Maria stood in the kitchen with a bag of blood in her hands and she reached into the cupboard and pulled down a mug. Even though she didn't feel the effects of the vervain, she hated the taste plus she needed the blood to help her maintain her powers, she'd pulled the stunt in the grill to try and spook damon Salvatore but because she hadn't had a decent meal in a few days the use of her powers had managed to drain a bit of energy from her.

She poured the blood into the mug and heated it up with her powers before making her way into the living room where her mother was sitting reading the paper

''This town's aware of vampire just so you know, your gonna have to be careful'' her aunt's voice drifted from the paper

''I know, I had a run in with Damon Salvatore, kind of gave it away'' she smirked. Her aunt lowered the paper to see the mischievous smirk spread on her niece's red lips that were tinted with blood

''What did you do?'' she asked a slightly worried tone laced within her voice. Maria sniggered slightly

''Marialena, what did you do. If you've exposed your powers'' her aunt's tone became demanding as her seventeen year old niece glared at her aunt at the use of her full name

''Don't call me that'' she snarled through gritted teeth ''I didn't do anything, I just warned him that if he or Stefan or their pretty doppelganger crossed me then their would be consequences, nothing to worry about mother. I know how long you've waited to come back here so I'm not gonna ruin it for you, being here I feel closer to my mother somehow, even though I never actually met her'' she smiled towards her aunt who gave a small smile back.

''That's my girl'' her aunt chuckled in reply

''You know I was thinking, maybe we could go to the grill tonight and celebrate moving here. I've just been there and it seems like a nice place'' Maria smiled

''So that's where you vanished off to, I thought you were exploring the town when really you were checking out the first place that sells alcohol. I need to go to the estate agents but I'll meet you there later, I promise'' her aunt got up and kissed her forehead softly before walking off to get changed into something more formal for the estate agent.

Maria took this opportunity while she was alone to call her best friend Michelle. Michelle knew what she was and had sworn not to tell a single sole, she was also the only person in the world who understood why Maria and her aunt had to leave phoenix. After the fourth ring Michelle picked up

''Hola chica, why haven't you called me. I told you to call me the second you reached your new house'' a slightly angry yet sarcastic voice rang through the line

''Sorry I've just been really busy getting my room in order. Aunt Kassi's going to the estate agents just now so I'm on my own and I'm board'' she huffed throwing herself back down onto the couch

''So go suck someone dry or compel someone to entertain you or whatever it is that you hybrids do'' Michelle chuckled causing Maria to grind her teeth

''You know I hate it when you call me a hybrid, as far as I'm concerned, I'm just a normal teenage girl'' Maria smiled

''Who is immortal, drinks blood, can see ghosts, has super strength and speed and has powers'' Michelle's sarcasm dripped from her words even through the phone

''Whatever Michelle. God I'm so board, I'll buy you a jet if you come out here and keep me company'' Maria huffed running her free hand through her chestnut locks she'd inherited from her mother

''Throw in a couple of half naked hunks and I'm there'' Michelle giggled. Maria was lucky Michelle wasn't there to see her roll her eyes as Michelle hated people doing that.

''Well no can do I'm afraid. This town is vampire aware so their fully stocked up on vervain to I can't compel or kill anyone, such fun drinking out of a bag'' Maria sighed causing Michelle burst out in hysterical laughter

''Sorry but you are such a drama queen. Your not the only vampire who does that you know, right mums calling me, I'll speak to you soon yeah, bye'' Michelle laughed

''Bye'' Maria said as the line went dead. She huffed and flung her phone onto the other couch as her aunt came downstairs in a black pencil skirt with a matching suit jacket with a white blouse.

''You look like a lawyer'' Maria chuckled watching her mother as she began to put her earrings in

''Thanks'' her aunt said sarcastically

''No I meant that in a good way, you look a little bit sexy and very smart. Maybe when your at work I could try and find out more about my dad, he did grow up here aswell'' Maria smiled. She noticed the smile on her aunt's face fade a bit when she mentioned her father ''your gonna have to talk about him sometime, he's dead there's nothing to worry about''

Maria sat in the grill waiting for her aunt to come back form the interview. Damon sat at the bar looking round at her a few times with a sly smile on his lips but this time he was joined by a man with light brown hair and blue eyes from what Maria could see. He stood slightly taller than Damon and looked older as well, about mid thirties or early forties Maria guessed. She glanced at her new Gucci watch her aunt had bought her to try and bribe her to agree to the move and saw that her aunt was running a bit later than planned. Two males and a female stood around a pool table were staring at her with confusion and shock in their eyes whilst whispering things to each other, they were obviously vampires as they knew how to speak without her acute hearing picking up what they were saying. They saw her looking at them and their stares immediately hardened towards her, so she in turn hardened hers.

''Ignore them, they think they run the place just because they're the bloody originals'' a familiar voice chuckled from above her. She looked up into the warm green eyes of her long lost friend

''Stefan, oh my gosh, where have you been?'' she smiled standing up and engulfing Stefan in a hug. His chest shook against her as he chuckled returning her embrace. she sat back down and he sat in the chair across form her. Stefan always saw her as a little sister, she helped Lexii keep him off human blood.

''I spoke to Lexi, on the other side I mean. how are you coping?'' she asked him. He chuckled slightly

''I'm doing perfect Maria, I really am. I'm not as bad as I used to be, I'm learning how to control my thirst instead of ignoring it, cause every time I try to do that, I fly off the handle. How is Lexi on the other side, is she okay?'' he asked

''She's a bit lonely but she's coping. She says she often pops in to see you, so now you'll have both of us watching you'' Maria smiled as she leaned over and ruffled his hair causing him to laugh. She looked over his shoulder and saw the three musketeers still staring at them

''Seriously who are they, they've been staring at me ever since I walked through the door, I banged into the youngest male earlier on today and he looked as though I was the ghost of Christmas past'' Maria said with a slight snarl to her tone as her eyes glanced up at the trio watching them with hard glares

''They're the originals, they were the first vampires ever to walk the earth. And as for the second bit maybe you are a part of their past, you have been around for almost a thousand years and you're the only one of your kind so technically you're an original'' Stefan sighed

''I'd remember them if I knew them, plus being part vampire, part angel isn't exactly common. My family went against nature when they had me turned, I'm now a creature of heaven and hell, a force of power, how awesome cause I have people who want my power and keep trying to kill me'' Maria said with a slight snap

''Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Kol Mikaelson. You must be new in town'' the youngest male of the trio smiled walked over to them and extending his hand

''No I don't believe we have, which means you were staring at me for no obvious reason, that's a bit creepy. Yes I am new, I just moved here today'' she smiled in reply shaking his hand. She felt pressure in her hand and knew he was trying to crush it, she tapped into her hybrid strength and easily over power him causing him to whimper slightly as she heard the bones in his hand begin to crack.

''Hint for the future, it's rude to try and crush a persons hand and it can be dangerous when you have no idea how strong they actually are'' she smiled as the oldest of the trio - the other male- walked over towards them. He put his hand on Maria's forearm and began pulling her hand from Kol's with enough strength to match her own. She knew right away what and who he was. She'd heard a few legends about him during her thousand years of travelling and escaping the hunters that were after her. ''Hybrid also, nice. Let me guess your Niklaus Mikaelson or is it just Klaus nowadays?''

''Klaus, and what might your name be?'' Klaus asked obviously intrigued by this stranger. She was a fellow hybrid and he'd only heard of two stories of hybrids, himself and a teenage girl who was said to be a descendant of the Jameson and the Mikaelson family, he'd been keeping his eyes out for this girl over the years but not once did he ever come across her in his thousand years of being undead.

''Marialena Jameson'' she smiled. The female originals mouth dropped in shock as she stared at her brothers, Kol's gaze lingered on Klaus before moving to Rebekah. Stefan looked at all three of the originals confused as Klaus and Maria began to stare down each other, neither of them wanting to give the other the satisfaction of them backing out. Aggressiveness because of the surge of power they both had and determination to defeat anyone who got in their way. Both matching yet destructive and dangerous traits in both hybrids. But there was one trait the young girl had which the older male would probably never have, morality.

A smirk overtook Klaus' lips as he continued to stare at the young female, this was the girl he'd been looking for.

This was Elijah's daughter.


	3. Elijah discovers the truth

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Diaries Books or T V series. **

**Thank you to Elin and bookfreak25 for the reviews.**

* * *

**It had been a week since they found out about the Jameson family's secret, they tried to keep their distance with the family as much as possible. Elijah awoke the next morning to find Niklaus gone along with Kol, however Rebekah was snuggled tight against his side whilst finn and Henrik were still sleeping soundly. Elijah slowly pulled himself from Rebekah's tiny grasp as he walked out into the main room where Niklaus and Kol were sitting polishing the swords that had gotten dirty during Henriks training sessions yesterday. The cut on Elijah's forearm began to sting, he'd received it from Kol after failing to pay attention. Mikael walked out of the bedroom to their left. He nodded towards the three boys before making his way out of the hut with Elijah following him to start his chores. **

**He stepped out of the hut into the beating sunshine and knew today was going to be a long and hard day. As he began to look around at people beginning to start the days work, his eyes immediately fell upon Skye who stepped out of her own hut that sat about fifteen feet away from his own. Her eyes met his as a warm smile appeared on her face, a kind of smile that made him forget just how dark she truly was. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the eye contact. Elijah turned to see Mikael glaring at him with his eyebrows raised**

''**Sorry father'' Elijah muttered as he began to get on with his chores waiting for Finn to awaken do they could go hunting. Their father never let either of the boys go hunting alone as one of the villagers sons never came back after he went hunting on his own. A hand in his made Elijah turn around. He saw a small girl staring up at him, she only looked roughly about four or five with a round face and big topaz blue eyes and long blonde ringlets that fell to her elbows, she looked like Rebekah when she was the girls age.**

''**Hello there I'm Elijah, and who might you be?'' Elijah smiled bending down to the little girls height. Her blue eyes never leaving his face once**

''**I'm Annabella. She's not what everyone says she is you know. She's good and pure, not a monster like you think. Monsters can't love like she loves you'' the sweet voice stated quite firmly for her age as she looked over at Skye who was helping her youngest sister carrying some furs into the hut. Elijah was quite taken a back by the young girls statement.**

''**I didn't say she was a monster, I don't trust the family that's all'' Elijah smiled at the young girl ''Come on, let's get you home'' he put his arms under the young girls arms before lifting her onto his hip. He placed and arm around her back to keep her in place.**

''**Elijah who's your little friend'' Mikael smiled at the young girl as Elijah turned round. Annabella buried her face against Elijah's shoulder causing Mikael to chuckled**

''**Father, is it alright if I take Annabella home before starting my chores?'' Elijah asked. Mikael's face hardened then softened again immediately**

''**Of course, I'm certain her mother is worried about her'' Mikael replied nodding. Elijah nodded in thanks before walking off to find Annabella's house. He could see Annabella waving to Mikael from over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. **

**Elijah managed to find Annabella's family hut. He handed her quickly over to her mother**

''**Thank you Elijah, I'm sorry she disturbed you, she just wanders off whenever I take my eyes off her'' her mother explained**

''**No need to apologize, she's not been a bit of bother'' Elijah smiled towards the four year old who smiled back, her blue eyes shining in delight**

''**Will I see you again?'' the small girl asked her eyes had a pleading look.**

''**I sure hope so, if you ever need anything, come and find me'' Elijah smiled towards her**

''**Thank you again Elijah'' Annabella's mother smiled before turning and walking back into their home. Finn was leaning against the door frame waiting for him when he got home.**

''**Well about time, where have you been?'' Finn snapped towards his older brother. Elijah's eyes hardened and quickly turned into a glare as he stared at his younger brother. He hated people speaking to him like that, especially his father.**

''**Don't dare take that tone with me Finn, you know I hate people talking to me in that tone, wouldn't want you to return from the hunting trip and be missing a limb now would we'' Elijah smiled darkly at Finn slightly terrified expression. ''Anyway I was helping little Annabella Jackson. She got lost'' Elijah explained picking up his sword.**

''**You know mother believes she also possesses the gift of magic that Rebekah and mother share'' Finn smiled towards Elijah**

''**You mean Annabella? No way, she's far too young to posses the gift yet and Rebekah doesn't posses it either, she just had good instincts nothing more. If anyone were to get it then it would be me, I'm the eldest'' Elijah smiled. Finn smirked at his younger brother as he picked up his own sword**

''**If you say so'' Finn stated before making his way towards the woods.**

* * *

Elijah stood in the sitting room of the mansion waiting on the rest of his siblings to return. He heard car tires grind against the stones in the driveway, by rumble of the engine, he could just make out what the speed of the car was and he knew right away that it was Klaus that was driving. Before he knew it the front door was thrown open - almost hitting one of Klaus' hybrid, much to Elijah's amusement - as Kol stormed into the house cradling an injured hand

''The little tart, she was bloody strong I'll give her that'' Kol snarled snapping his fingers back into place. He saw Elijah looking at him confused ''young girl broke my hand, don't know what the hell she was but she was bloody strong'' Kol explained. Elijah chuckled slightly hearing Kol was beaten at his own game by a little girl.

''Who the hell was she anyway? How was her surname Jameson? Shouldn't they all be dead?'' Rebekah sighed throwing her bag down onto the floor beside the front door. Elijah was taken aback when he heard Rebekah mention the Jamesons, she never really got on with them. Klaus was the last in and shut the door quickly.

''Elijah, a word?' he said gesturing towards the kitchen.

Klaus explained what had happened at the grill and who they had met. Elijah's jaw was slightly ajar as his younger brother explained the full story to him. This young teenage girl that looked like Skye was a hybrid and managed to over power Kol, somehow Elijah wished he'd have been there so he could have saw the look on Kol's face when she crushed his hand. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Klaus explaining the rumours he'd heard about this girl, according to the rumours she was Skye Jameson's daughter but Elijah knew that was impossible as her and Elijah had been each others first and only, then she had died at the hands of his father.

''The other rumours are that she is a descendant from another bloodline, a very powerful bloodline'' Klaus explained. Elijah could tell Klaus was dying to tell him something but didn't know quite how to phrase it.

''Which bloodline Klaus?'' Elijah asked. He could see Klaus have an inner battle with himself wither to tell his older brother or not. ''Tell me Niklaus'' Elijah's tone was firm and demanding as his words echoed throughout the silent house. Both brothers knew Kol and Rebekah had warned Finn and Sage to be quiet so they could listen.

''Your bloodline, Elijah'' Klaus sighed shifting his eyes from Elijah not wanting to meet his older brothers glare. Elijah looked towards Niklaus trying to keep his emotions under control but it was getting more and more difficult as he began to get more impatient with his younger brother

''Meaning?'' Elijah snapped. He hardly ever used the tone of voice he was using now but he couldn't help it as anger surged through his veins. ''Tell me Niklaus, or your heart will join that of your hybrids this morning that tried to attack Rebekah'' Elijah growled stepping towards Klaus slight. His gums started to ache as he had to fight with his inner demon to keep his fangs in his gums and his emotions on the outside. He felt his eyes turn black as the veins around them stared to appear. Niklaus could hear the anger and danger in Elijah's tone and knew now was the time to be strait with Elijah, no more messing around.

''It's rumoured that she…..that she's your daughter'' Klaus said finally tearing his eyes from the floor and looking up to meet his older brothers eye.

Elijah took a step back as his brain tried desperately to process the information that had been thrown at him. His gums quickly lost their ache as his eyes turned back their smouldering brown colour. His lips parted slightly in shock. He couldn't have a daughter, could he. He tried desperately to think of his human memories. His eyes widened as he remembered the Jameson family disappeared for about a year and no one knew where they were and when they came back they had a newborn baby in tow.

''They said they'd found the baby girl on their travels, well, they lied. Skylar was pregnant, that's why the family took off as they couldn't deal with the shame of it all and that's why father killed Skylar, she tried to tell you, Elijah but father snapped her neck before she got the chance as he knew your would never become immortal if you knew you had something to live for. She's, your child Elijah'' Klaus explained almost as if reading his mind about the Jameson's weird mid travel find.

''How do you know this?'' Elijah asked staring at his younger brother in shock and confusion

''I ran into Hadley a few years ago, he explained everything. They called the little girl Marialena, remember. Well it just so happens that's the name of the young girl we met tonight, the one that crushed Kol's hand, Marialena Jameson'' Klaus said slowly allowing the words to sink in for Elijah. Before Klaus knew it Elijah had him against the wall with his hand firmly on Klaus' throat lifting Klaus a fair bit off the ground. Elijah's eyes turned dark again except this time he didn't even bother to stop his fangs from showing as he snarled at his younger brother, the demon in him had finally burst it's way to the surface - and he didn't do anything to stop it - as his fury was directed towards Klaus who just took whatever Elijah would to give him and try not to retaliate as he knew Elijah was not a man to mess with when he was angry, especially when he was this angry.

''Why didn't you tell me, you've known for years possibly centuries and you never even told me'' Elijah growled tightening his grip

''I did it to protect you'' Klaus chocked out with his hand wrapped tightly around Elijah's wrist trying to crush it as he finally began to fight back against Elijah but an angry Elijah was far to strong for even him to handle

''Protect me, how were you protecting me, keeping me from my own daughter, your niece'' elijah snarled before his hand let go of Klaus' neck. Klaus clattered to the floor on all fours, panting as he loosened the shirt he was wearing. Never in his thousand years of knowing him and living with him had he ever seen Elijah as furious or as deadly as that.

''You'd just managed to get control of your blood lust and get your emotions back after finding out that our father killed Skylar, I knew that if you found out about Marialena. You'd be right back where you started and I didn't want you to go through what you went through before, the pain, the agony you felt when you tried to fight the blood. You were miserable and I couldn't bare to see you like that again. That my brother is why I never told you'' Klaus glared up at Elijah feeling his throat begin to heal after his brother brutal attack. Klaus managed to grab hold of the wall for support and pull himself up into a sort of standing position, he was still throwing weary glances towards Elijah as no one ever knew then the man would snap, he just had a tendency to surprise people when he did eventually snap. Elijah walked back over to the other side of the room, clearly trying o calm himself down as he rested his hands on the back of his head and was breathing deeply, it had been a while since he allowed his demonic side to take over and now he was struggling to keep it under control.

The door to Klaus' left and Elijah's right slowly began to open as Rebekah, Kol and Finn walked in, a shock look clear as day on all of their faces as they looked at Elijah. His eyes were now back to normal and his fangs had disappeared but his anger was still well and truly there. Slight bruised on Klaus' neck from Elijah's hand began to show but they went as soon as they came.

''So the rumours about the mixed child, they're all true? That day in the twenties when we met Hadley in that bar, that's when you found out wasn't it?'' Rebekah asked looking between Klaus and Elijah. Klaus nodded only taking his eyes off Elijah for a second who still looked as if he was in a state of shock as he stared at the floor between him and Klaus.

''Elijah, you alright?'' Kol asked looking at his eldest brother with a slight hint of worry in his tone. Elijah's eyes snapped up to glare at kol who jumped back slightly at the impact of his brothers glare.

''I've just found out I have a daughter that I haven't seen for a thousand years, how do you think I am Kol'' Elijah snarled towards his youngest brother. ''I have to meet her, where is she, was she still at the grill?''

''No she left shortly before we did, I suggested following her home but Nik decided it would be best to come straight to you and warn you incase you saw her around the town and thought she was Skylar'' Rebekah sighed

''Me and Sage will go and see if we can find her, we'll call you if we see anything'' Finn said taking Sage's hand and getting out of there as quick as possible. The silence in the room was almost deafening to the vampires

''What does she look like?'' Elijah's voice broke through the silence. As he looked up towards the trio before him

''Marialena?'' Kol asked.

''No baby spice, you really are an idiot'' Klaus said sarcastically. Elijah chuckled slightly as the confused look on Kol's face reminded them all that Kol had been daggered since 1902 and had no idea what the spice girls were ''I'll explain later''

Klaus sighed obviously remembering when he daggered Kol and matching it was the look of confusion on Kol's face, ever Rebekah was slightly confused.

''She's the exact image of Skylar but with your shape of eyes and shade of hair.'' Rebekah smiled

''She's got your morality and honesty but with Skylars short temper and quick wit'' Kol smirked as he remembered how easy it was to make Skylar angry

''She's a perfect mix of both of you, bitchy yet kind, sweet yet fierce. And the only problem it, she's friends with the Salvatore's'' Klaus said. Elijah groaned slightly at the though of his daughter being around Damon Salvatore

''Does she have her mothers powers?'' Elijah asked

''I think so, we only spoke to her for a few minutes'' Kol replied instantly. Elijah's eyes snapped open as he realised how powerful his daughter would be.

''that would mean she's a hybrid, part vampire, part angel. God of all the mixes in the world a daughter of heaven and of hell'' Elijah said with slight amusement in his voice. Rebekah smiled slightly at seeing her brother begin to relax about the situation.

After half an hour of them sitting in silence. Klaus' phone bleeped to show he had a text message.

''They've found her'' Klaus said his eyes immediately resting on Elijah.

Elijah breathed in deeply as he nodded and stood up, he was finally going to meet his daughter.


	4. Help Guys

**Authors Note: Guys I've decided I'm going to be generous and let you lot decided how Elijah and Marialena should meet, that and I have no clue what to do for it. Comment or PM on what you think should happen and I'll pick the one that I think I can develop a bit more**

**Also which guy other than an original would you like to see Marialena fall for? ****i'll take any male character on the show (but not an original cause that would be weird) or even a new character if you give me a name/description/age/personality**

**Good luck to those who's ideas get chosen **

**xoxoxox**


	5. Daddy Revealed

**A/N : Thanks for the Comments and Reviews and thank you to those who sent in story lines and characters but unfortunately my little cousin came up with both of them and they're both pretty good**

**Hope you like them. Please Review**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Maria groaned as the early day sunlight hit her eyes as her aunt tore the covers from her grasp. Even though she was part vampire, part angel she still loved her sleep (who doesn't?). Maria looked up at her aunt as her eyes turned dark and her fangs erupted from her gums

''Don't even start young lady, you promised that you try to fit in here even if that meant going back to school'' her aunt warned grabbing her arm and half dragging her into a sitting position

''I knew that promise was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. Can't I go to school tomorrow, please just one long lie before I have to go'' she begged but the stern look on her aunts face told the teenage she wasn't going to be changing her mind anytime soon. ''you know I feel really light headed, I don't think I'm feeling that great''

''You're part vampire, you don't get light headed. Up now, I enrolled you for today so your going today'' her aunt shouted as she walked out of the room to go and prepare a blood bag for Maria.

Maria groaned softly as she lay back down on her bed. The back of her head snuggled into the pillow immediately

''Marialena, up now!'' her aunts voice boomed from downstairs causing Maria to jump up and out of the bed. She got ready at vampire speed shoving on a pair of black shorts with a red tank top and tan tights with black gladiator shoes before shrugging on her favourite black leather jacket with her name on the back, Michelle and the rest of her friends had bought her it as a leaving gift. She applied light make up and made sure she used white eyeliner to allow her dark eyes to open up more. Her curled her medium brown hair before straightening her side fringe so it sat perfectly to the left. Her senses were over come by the smell of blood as her aunt brung in her usual black coffee mug. She suddenly realised how hungry she was as the warm blood touched her lips causing her eyes to darken slightly. The warm liquid seeped down her throat starting to cool down the ache that was there. Her aunt watched her in surprise as she downed the entire cup in less than five gulps

''Someone was thirsty, care for some more your highness'' her aunt laughed as she took the cup from Maria.

''Nope I really should get to school, imagine how fun history is going to be considering I'm a thousand years old'' Marialena chuckled clicking off the hair straighter before starting to pack her bag

''You will behave yourself at this school won't you?'' she turned to look at her aunt and saw that her eyebrows were raised in an accusing manner

''When do I ever not behave myself?'' Maria smirked trying her best to act innocent. Her aunt let out a bark laugh

''You'll be going to school in the next century if we start talking about all the things you've done missy, now are you going to walk or do you want me to drive you?'' Her aunt laughed watching her niece closing up her school bag

''Nah it's fine I'll walk, I need to get more to grips with the town anyway. Wish me luck'' Maria smirked before kissing her aunt on the cheek and making her way towards the top of the stairs. She heard her aunt's faint voice shout good luck as she blurred out of the house.

She'd left the house a bit early just so as she could walk around the town and explore the place.

* * *

Elijah growled as he turned back round to face his younger brothers who looked close to ripping each other throats out. Klaus had his fangs bared at kol who smirked in reply

''Niklaus, are you seriously so stupid to do that in public. Now will you two grow up and start acting like adults, we don't need mother to kill us, we'll kill each other ourselves. I know who I'm starting with'' Elijah glared at Kol who looked back, a look of pure mock innocence covered the youngest males expression. Elijah suddenly looked over Kol's shoulder in horror as a car was literally millimetres away from hitting a young girl. Elijah blurred towards the car - before his brothers eve had time to argue back - and knocked the girl down quickly as the car sped past and skidded to a stop.

Maria chuckled as she walked down the street reading a text that Michelle sent her about the dance they had at the school last night and how their arch enemy Hallie Jackers got so drunk that when she went up to do a speech she ended up puking all over the stage. She was so wrapped up in texting back that she never even noticed she was on a road. She suddenly felt herself being pushed forward as she hit the gravel on the road. She spun round to face the person that had pushed her and saw he was sitting up beside her. His eyes the exact same shape and colour as hers. His hair was like hers except a slightly shade darker. She couldn't sense a heart beat or a pulse, she knew he was a vampire. His eyes looked up at her in shock and confusion. Maria's head suddenly snapped round to face the driver of the car that almost hit her. He had dark hair that was to his shoulders, his chins was covered in the similar coloured stubble and confused green eyes. She noticed two men behind the man that saved her, they were the men she'd met the other night at the grill. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she saw them until her eyes spun back round to rest upon the other mans face. He was still staring at her in shock, she felt as if she knew him somehow but had no idea why

The moment the girl spun round to face him, Elijah felt all the air in his body be knocked out suddenly. It was her. It was Marialena, he was sure of it. Her dark eyes - the same shade as his as Rebekah had said - scanned his face curiously obviously checking him of any injuries. Her dark hair pushed back along her shoulder as she turned to stare at the man driving the car. Niklaus was right, she looked exactly like her mother. Her eyes rested over his shoulder, her saw her lips pull back slightly, she must have spotted Nik and Kol. Her eyes finally fell onto his again and softened.

''Watch where your going next time kid'' the car driver snarled before climbing back into his car and driving in an opposite direction. Elijah heard Kol snarl over his shoulder as he went to chase the car but Nik grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards before casting him a warning look

''A…are you alright?'' Elijah finally managed to find his voice as he stood up and straightened himself before holding out his hand for her to take. She held his hand tightly in hers and allowed him to pull her up before dusting herself off. She glanced around at herself

''I think so, thank you for saving me. Not many people would have done that'' she smiled up at him. ''God she's exactly like her mother'' was the only thought in Elijah's head.

''Your welcome'' Elijah smiled. She glanced down as her eyes widened in horror, she may have been okay but her phone certainly wasn't

''No my aunt is going to kill me'' she hissed as she bent down and picked up the phone carefully. The screen was completely bashed in along with half of the buttons, the back was missing and the battery was snapped in half

''Your aunt?'' Elijah asked curiously wondering which aunt she was staying with.

''My aunt Cassie'' Maria smiled. ''Cassandra'' Elijah thought to himself smiling instantly, he'd always gotten on well with Kassandra.

''If you want I would take you to the shop and buy you a new one?'' Elijah offered politely. Marialena looked up at him curiously, her eyes showing a hint of fear. Why was this stranger offering to buy her a new phone?

''No thanks it's not that big a deal, I'll get a new one tomorrow. Sorry I haven't even introduce myself have I. Marialena Jameson. I know the two behind you, Klaus and Kol if I remember correctly'' she smirked looking over his shoulder slightly

''My younger brothers'' he sighed. She cast an apologetic look as she genuinely felt srry for him having to put up with those two muppets

''Elijah come on, we don't have all day'' Klaus snarled behind him. He glared at Klaus over his shoulder

''I need to get to school anyway or I'm going to be late, thanks again'' Maria smiled up at him before turning and walking away.

* * *

Marialena got to school just as the bell rang, her first class was history ''this should be interesting'' she thought. She walked in and took a random seat as the class started to pile in. some of them threw her some strange looks as they walked in but most of them were so wrapped up in conversation that they barely registered her. A smile instantly greeted her as Stefan walked into the classroom closely followed by a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and another girl Marialena had not expected to see.

''Katherine?'' the girls eyes grew wide as Maria stared at her confused, stefan told her Katherine was dead. Stefan shook his head just as the blonde that was at the grill last night walked in and greeted stefan with a smile and the katherine look alike with a glare, she paused her jaw dropped slightly as her gaze fell upon Maria who just looked back slightly confused. Maria began to study the Katherine girl as she waited for the teacher to begin the class. She was definitely wasn't Katherine, yet she looked so much like her. Her posture, mannerisms even her hair was different to Katherine, how could someone look so like another yet be the complete opposite at the same time?

''As you all probably know there is a new girl in our school today, her and her aunt just moved here and I expect everyone to be welcoming to miss Marialena Jameson'' the teacher smiled

''Thank you Mr Saltzman'' she grinned in reply as she glanced round, everyone sent her kind smiles except for one. A brunette that was seated next to the Katherine look alike glared at her, her lips pressed to a thin line. Marialena quickly moved he gaze from the girl to the teacher at the front of the class, she could still feel the girls glare at the side of her head. She was thankful when the bell rang to go to the next class.

During the next class she discovered that the blonde was infact Elena Gilbert, Katherine descendent and doppelganger. Being a thousand years old she'd heard many tales about the doppelganger but had never seen one for herself until Elena, her aunt had only told her about the original doppelganger Tatia a few times and said that her father was intrigued by her beauty and even fell for her false innocence but stopped it all when he and her mother got together. She'd heard many tales about her fathers family like how mean her grandfather was towards everyone in the village, how many aunts and uncles she had although she'd never met them **[ ;) ] **or knew anything about them, not even their names. She'd also remembered how her aunt said one of her uncles had died due to the neighbours being werewolves.

She moved over to her locker and saw Caroline waiting for her. The blonde smile at her warmly as she approached the locked. If she was honest Caroline kind of reminded her of Michelle but with blue eyes instead of green. The way Caroline looked at her Maria knew she was either going to get asked to do something or got to something

''Hey Caroline, what's up?'' Maria asked as Caroline moved to the side to allow Maria into her locker. Caroline bit the inside of her cheeks slightly as she contemplated on wither or not to ask Maria or not. ''Caroline seriously what's going on?''

''What are you?'' Maria heard an unfamiliar voice snap form behind Caroline. Maria looked to see the girl that was glaring at her in class standing behind Caroline with the same glare in her eyes.

''And why should I tell you?'' Maria snapped turning round to face the girls whilst crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive stand.

''To save yourself the pain'' the girl snarled back in reply. A smirk over took Maria's lips, she could tell this girl was a witch and a cocky one at that. She felt a slight pressure in her head and knew it was the witch trying to give her an aneurism. Maria just laughed as she slammed her locker door shut causing Caroline to jump slightly. She walked towards bonnie and stood directly infront of her so her eyes glared into bonnie's

''Nice try witch, but I've had a really hard day today so don't push me, incase you haven't noticed your powers don't work on me because I am part angel but I'm also part vampire which means I could tear your heart into pieces in a matter of seconds, don't dare try that again, Bennett'' Marialena smirked making her way around bonnie and to her next class

Maria sat on the bleachers at her free period trying to wrap her heard around her physics assiment until she felt a shadow cast over her. She looked up to see a guy standing over her with chestnut brown hair that was spiked at the front and boyish bright blue eyes. He was wearing a timber wolves jacket with a plain white t-shirt and dark loose jeans. He smiled down at her to show a pair of perfectly straight teeth, she smiled back up at him a little confused

''Sorry I haven't introduced myself, Lucas Donovan but most people call me Luke'' he smiled holding out his hand.

''Maria Jameson'' she smiled putting her hand firmly in his and shaking it, she knew he was human so she tried to be gentle.

''The other new kid in school, I'm new too, well sort of my aunt and cousins lived here but then my aunt moved but my cousins stayed here then my older cousin Vicki died and my aunt moved away again so I moved back here to spend sometime with my cousin matt'' Luke smiled as he swung his bag from his shoulder and sat down beside her

''So your Matt Donovan's cousin that everybody's been talking about'' he gave her a smirk as if to say 'that's me' ''I actually moved here with my aunt'' she smiled in reply.

They soon got talking until the bell rang for the next class. She rushed into the classroom and took her seat beside the blonde girl she'd seen last night

''Hello, again, listen I think we got off on the wrong foot last night thanks to my brother, I'd like us to start over. Rebekah Mikaelson'' the blonde smiled holding out her hand for Marialena to shake.

''Maria Jameson, so the guy last night, older or younger brother'' Maria asked turning in her seat to face Rebekah. Rebekah grinned back at the younger girl, from the side she looked like Elijah but directly on she looked exactly like Skylar, it was honestly starting to freak Rebekah out a tiny bit.

''Older thank god, if he was my younger brother I probably would strangle him. You got any siblings?'' although Rebekah knew the answer to the question already she just wanted to keep up the conversation.

''Unfortunatly not my mother died shortly after I was born, I never knew my father but I'm sure he's dead'' Maria tried not to let the sadness she felt was over her effect her voice. 'if only you knew little niece' Rebekah's thoughts made her grin

''I'm sorry to hear that, trust me, you do not want siblings. Mine drive me insane because I'm the youngest and the only girl'' Rebekah chuckled

''God I feel sorry for you, no offence but your brother Kol is a bit of a dick'' Maria chuckled. Rebekah let out a laugh at her response and nodded agreeing with her

''Trust me he is'' a idea suddenly jumped into Rebekah's head ''Listen are you doing anything tonight?'' Maria shook her head smiling ''You should come to the dance tonight, it's not a decade dance or anything just a normal dance'' Rebekah grinned

''I'll have to check with my aunt first but I'm sure she'd be cool with it, have you seen that new Donovan boy?'' Marialena asked with a smirk on her face. Rebekah shook her head grinning. ''You should, he's gorgeous, his name's Luke and he just got here yesterday and he's living with his cousin Matt.''

* * *

Marialena was so grateful when the bell rang for the end of the day. She blurred home as quick as she could to ask her aunt.

She found her aunt sitting in the living room with a bunch of paperwork infront of her. 'Good she'd distracted, it's be easier to get her to agree' Marialena thought as she walked into the living room

''Hey sweetie, how was your day at school?'' her aunt asked never removing her eyes from the paper as Maria threw her bag onto the couch with a sigh.

''It was good, aunt cassie a friend asked me to go to this dance tonight at the school, everyone is going to be there so is it alright if I go?'' Maria asked crossing her fingers secretly behind her back. Her aunt looked up from the papers, her blue eyes dug into Marialena's

''First day and you've already made a new friend and been invited to a party, you'll be snogging the face off the quarterback next'' Marialena cringed slightly at the comment ''of course you can go, go and have fun'' her aunt smiled.

''Thank you so much'' Maria leaned forward and kissed her aunt gently on the cheek before rushing to find her phone to text Rebekah. Marialena quickly showered before pulling on her blue butterfly dress with a pair of black strap stiletto's. she curled her hair and applied lightly makeup before pulling on her leather jacket and walking downstairs. Her aunt cassie was sound asleep on the couch so Maria left a note for her aunt so she could worry

**I'm heading to the dance with the Mikaelson's (Rebekah's family)**

**Rebekah's number and Elijah's is on the fridge if you can't react me at my mobile**

**Thank you for letting me go**

**Luv ya**

**xxxxxx**

She was met by Rebekah at the front door who wore a similar dress to hers only in pink. She groaned slightly when Rebekah informed her that her brothers Kol and Klaus would be going with them along with Elijah.

Elijah smiled as he saw Marialena standing in the doorway with Rebekah, she looked exactly like her mother. He was planning on telling her tonight, the only problem was he had no idea how she would react. They all climbed into Elijah's Mercedes and made their way to the dance with Finn and Sage waving them off.

The moment they reached the dance Rebekah and Marialena were surrounded by a group of girls, obviously Rebekah's frined. Elijah spied a few girls looking dreamy eyed at Kol who only added to that by winking towards them which sent them into a fit of excited giggles. Elijah's smile faded as he noticed the Donovan boy and a new dark haired boy standing over by Rebekah and Marialena. The dark haired boy was standing beside Marialena whispering stuff in her ear that was making her laugh.

''Elijah, calm down. She doesn't know you're her dad yet, you don't want to scare her off by ripping her little friends head off'' Klaus' voice held a slight warning tone as he noticed Elijah tense when the boy led Marialena onto the dance floor.

Maria smiled at Luke as he twirled her outwards away from him and then twirled her back in towards him. She could just make out the outline of Rebekah and Matt dancing. She saw Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena watching her with confused looks on their faces. She looked up and saw Luke staring down at her slightly confused

''You don't midn if I go over and speak to a few of my friends do you?'' Maria asked. Luke smiled before shaking his head. She walked over to them smiling but their glares quickly made her smile disappear

''What?'' she asked defensively looking at all fo them confused

''You came with the Mikaelsons, why?'' Elena asked, since when did she become so judge

''Because it was Rebekah that asked me here so it would be rude not to come with them plus Elijah's giving me a ride home'' Marialena said shrugging her shoulders

''Stay away from them Maria, they are dangerous'' Stefan warned

''Problem sweetheart?'' Elijah's voice asked behind her as he glared at the Salvatores. She shook her head and turned towards him

''No, I was just talking to my _**friends **_nothing to worry about'' Maria smiled up at the eldest brother. Elena stared in shock as she noticed the resemblances between Elijah and this new girl.

* * *

Maria was dancing with Rebekah and a few friends when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text message from her aunt

_**Get home! NOW!**_

The text message read. Marialena looked down at it confused. As she tore her eyes from the screen she saw Rebekah looked up at her confused. Marialena signaled Rebekah to follow her. They walked out the door followed by Rebekah's brothers who were as equally confused as Rebekah

''My aunt wants me home, I can walk home if you lot want to stay?'' Maria suggested

''No it's fine, I'll drive you home, you three stay here until I come back'' Elijah jumped at the chance to finally have a moment alone with his daughter. Klaus nodded before half shoving Kol and Rebekah back inside.

The car ride to her house was quiet with Elijah keeping his focus on the road. They pulled up outside her house and saw her aunt was waiting at the door, she did not look please. Marialena gulped as she stepped out of the car with Elijah. Her aunt's eyes widened slightly as they rested on Elijah before turning into a glare

''Marialena, get up to your room and get ready for bed. I want to have a word with Mr Mikaelson'' her aunt's glare was starting to scare her slightly. Did her aunt know Elijah and the Mikaelsons?

''Goodnight Elijah'' She offered him a half smile before walking inside

''Goodnight Marialena'' Elijah smiled at her in reply which only made her aunt's glare all the more fierce. She jogged up to the stairs and out of their site.

* * *

''Elijah, come in. we have a lot to discuss'' aunt Cassie glared.

''Indeed we do'' Elijah growled as he stepped over the threshold hold into the house. they stood in the living room each of them waiting for the other to speak first.

''How did you find her?'' Cassie snarled towards the original. Elijah scoffed at her question

''Technically Cassandra, she found me, i was here first'' Elijah grinned. Cassie glared as he used her proper name, the name Marialena had never heard any one call her

''I'm warning you right now Elijah Mikaelson, stay away from her'' Cassie growled getting right into his face

''You want me to stay away from my own flesh and blood, not gonna happen. She goes to school with Rebekah and i need to drop Rebekah off everyday and incase you haven't notice, her and Rebekah are the best of friends'' Elijah grinned knowing how much his words were getting on Cassie's nerves big time.

''After everything your family did to Skylar i think you owe her the courtesy to respect her wishes'' Cassie sneered up at Elijah. His eyes turned dark as she mentioned his ex's name

''Don't you dare bring her into this, if she wanted me to stay away she could have told me herself'' Elijah growled standing straighter so he was towering over Cassie

''Your father killed her before she had a chance, do you really think Marialena would want to know that her grandfather was the one that killed her mother. Your father killed my sister, Marialena's mum and now all of a sudden you want to play happy families with Marialena, over my dead body Elijah!'' Cassie shouted at Elijah

''We're already family, incase you've forgotten Marialena is my daughter!'' Elijah shouted back in reply. A short gasp behind him made him spin round to see Maria standing in the doorway looking between the two adults. Elijah closed his eyes tight wishing he could take back what he just said, but the damage was done she knew. ''Maria'' Elijah went to step towards her but she stepped backwards flinching almost

''Get out!'' Marialena snarled up at him. He looked down at her with pleading eyes. ''I mean it Elijah, get out before i throw you out!''

Elijah took one look into her eyes and knew she wasn't joking. He hung hi head as he passed her to move back out the door to his car. Cassie smirked in triumph before laying a hand on Marialena's shoulder

''Don't you dare touch me. You lied to me! Tomorrow after school i'm booking the first flight out to phoenix and staying with Michelle until i decided i can trust you again'' Marialena sniffed. the tears were streaming down her face hard now as she looked out the door. Elijah looked up at her from out of his car window before turning his head towards the windscreen and driving off.

* * *

**A/: Oh dear, Elijah let it slip and now Maria is not best pleased. Do you think she'll ever forgive him? What did you guys think of my lil cuz's options for the meeting and the boy she falls for? not bad for a seven year old lol**

**I have a load of exams to study for so i might not be able to do more until next week**

**Please Review**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
